memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Sue Smith
Mary Sue Smith is next to Starfleet Officers such as James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard one of the most legendary and longest active duty Officers in Federation history. It was due to Mary Sue's heroic actions that had saved the crew of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) from the rare disease known as Robinson's Syndrome while on a survey mission of Rigel XXXVII. Officer Smith was also a pivotal member of many principal events throughout Federation history such as the Dominion War, the Battle of Sector 001 as well as the Borg Supercube Crisis several years later. As well Mary Sue was participatory in the foundations of Vanguard Command and the Imperial Federation of United Worlds, and after the return of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) at the battle of Khitomer a member of the New Insurrection. Biography Mary Susan Anne Smith was born on January 11, 2251 on Vulcanis Colony to parents Lawrence Smith a prominent Starfleet Command Officer and T'War a Vulcan research scientist. = Starfleet Career = Starfleet Cadet Career as Starfleet Officer USS Enterprise (23rd Century) Mary Sue was given her 1st post aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) as one of the youngest officers in Starfleet history at the time at only the age of 15 1/2 as a Junior Science Officer training under the Enterprises 1st officer Spock. As Mary Sue 1st came aboard she met the ships CO James T. Kirk whom Mary began developing a "schoolgirl" crush which somewhat grew over her 1st few months aboard Enterprise however it began to dissipate after realizing that Kirk was actually attracted to women more closer to his own age. However during their 1st meeting Mary was starstruck by her commanding officer and after a small initial chat Kirk offered Mary Sue to "Run the ship for a while, while he went for a cup of coffee" as he left the Bridge. While in reality Kirk in one of his moments of "boyish charm" had merely said this only in jest. However Mary Sue in her juvenile nievete and extreme eagerness to please her CO took his statement literally and had immediately sat in the Captains chair in the genuine belief that Kirk had put her in temporary command. Mary Sue sat in "command" for nearly 5 whole minutes until she was seen by Spock who had tried to explain to Mary Sue of the Captains "unique" sense of humor. Mary Sue was a part of an group of 1st Year Science Officers that were to participate in a survey mission of Rigel XXXVII within the newly discovered Rigel extended Super-System. The young officers were sent to do geological, topographic and environmental experiments on the planets surface. The short expedition was personally led by Kirk and Spock, however unknown to the Away Team the planet was under guard by a previously unknown Rigellian automated defense force that one of the young ensigns had only termed as "green androids". Mary Sue along with several other members of the expeditionary team were captured and placed in Force Field protected holding cells. However due to Mary Sue's short attendance in the Vulcan Science Academy Mary had a rudimentary knowledge of Particle Physics and so with only a hairpin and a slight rewiring of the cells interior panel Mary had seemingly miraculously managed to not only open her own cell but the cells of her fellow officers as well. Mary Sue along with the rest of the science team were then rescued by a security rescue team also led by Kirk which then transported them back onto the Enterprise. At first Kirk along with the rest of the Enterprise executive crew began to wonder exactly why was such a low priority planet would be so heavily guarded. Unfortunately the crew of the Enterprise soon learned the true reason all too quickly as one of the expeditionary crew began to exhibit symptoms of a slight cold which had rapidly grew into a full blown infection and finally death. After the crewmans autopsy Dr. McCoy quickly was able to ascertain his condition an extremely rare and dangerous illness known as Robinson's Syndrome or as Chief Engineer Scott had put it as the "Jumpin' cold robbies" (so named to do the syndromes ability to create severe and near deadly seizures and a "reverse fever" which rapidly decreases the bodys temprature by nearly over 50 degrees.) which while dormant in Rigellians was spreading virulently throughout the ship. USS Enterprise-A USS Enterprise-B 24th Century USS Enterprise-C In 2332, she joined the crew of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) as Master Chief of the Marine Corps. Her absence during the opening of the Conflict years caused the Marine Corps. to be all but wiped out, with a new "shock-troop squadron," this time consisting of MACOs. Imperial Federation Foundation After the battle of Narendra III, when the Enterprise-C disappeared, she went with C-1 into the parallel universe of the past, where she chose to remain behind and fight for woman's rights in the new IFUW. It was because of her reforms that women gained an equal if not greater role in the Imperial Starfleet than men in later years. Vanguard Command 25th Century Her next appearance was in 2406. During this time, she encountered the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) and her sister ship the USS Admonitor, both of whom were enemies of the Federation under Order 865. At the time, Captain Shield was not on his ship, so she asked the acting captain for a position on the ship, which she was granted due to a significant lack of personnel on either ship. Federation Civil War Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) Personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:New Insurrection members Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Lieutenant Commanders Category:Stub-working on it.